Love Talk
by RoxySkiChica
Summary: Dear Ashley, I love you. Break up with your boyfriend and be with me? Sincerely, Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ashley, I love you. Break up with your boyfriend and be with me? Sincerely, Spencer.

Chapter one: The new girl and her duchebag.

+

Love.

What is love? It's the one question everyone is asking, and no one can really give you an exact answer. Yeah, sure we all can tell someone else how feel's to be in love with someone, but never what love is. When you're in love, you can't remember what you were about to say when you're around that one person. Nothing else matters in the world, just you and that other person. You can love tons of people and not actually be in love with any of them.

Love is like a weapon. You can build someone up with it, or rip them to shreds. You can practically destroy someone's life by breaking their heart and sometimes, you can't help falling in love, or falling out of it. Sometimes, you fall in love with someone who is seeing someone else, or someone else falls in love with you and the feeling is mutual, or sometimes, you're dating someone and suddenly they develop feelings for another person and decide that they don't want to date you anymore. That's the hard truth, and it sucks, but it's the way it is, and there is nothing you can do to change that part of life.

"Hey, you remember-" I stop in mid sentence, while talking to my best friend Kyla. I am amazed at how pretty the girl is who just walked into the room. Sure, I notice that some guy is standing behind her, probably her boyfriend. She has auburn hair, to her shoulders. She is wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that really shows off her cleavage. She turns and smiles and my friend Moriah, they share a short embrace and then she continues talking to other people.

"Remember what?" Kyla punches me in the arm, taking me out of my daze.

"Oh, um, what were we talking about?" I smile apologetically at her, and glance back over to the anonymous girl.

This girls smile is beautiful and I start to wonder who she is. I've never seen her before. But chances are she's not a lesbian. No one in this small town is, it's just me. Around campus I'm known as 'the lesbian' when differentiating me from other Spencer's. I'm not really sure how many other Spencer's there are in this town, but apparently there are quite a few, I've only met one other, who's a dude.

I turn back around to Kyla, and she is in some deep conversation with a guy I don't know, complete with crazy hand gestures and bouncing on the seat. I sigh and take another drink of the sprite and cherry vodka we made. I watch the new girl sit on the one other couch in the room. Her boyfriend, or whoever he is, begins playing beer pong. She looks bored, a look covers her face that says she didn't really want to come but her boyfriend needed a designated driver, so she had to come.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I fix my hair and stare at the door, gathering my confidence to go and talk to the new girl. I've never been much of a go-getter but, I figure since I'm in college now, I should start getting the hang of hitting on girls, and making sure they know I'm hitting on them. And even if they don't so what, hitting on straight girls is such good practice for the real deal. And so what if I kind of have a girl back home, she's off making out with everyone in her school, so why can't I? I make sure one last time that my hair looks okay and then I head back to the party. I see that the new girl is still sitting by herself and take a seat next to her. "Bored?" I ask, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess" She says, but doesn't really look at me.

"I'm Spencer" I hold out my hand.

"I'm Ashley" She replies, giving me a smile.

"So you know Moriah?" I ask, trying to create some kind of conversation with this girl, so I don't look like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, our boyfriends are friends." She points to the brown haired boy she walked in with.

He looks like a duchebag with his skinny jeans, up-turned bill on his skate hat and flannel shirt.

"Oh nice" I say awkwardly. I was really hoping she was a lesbian and that dude wasn't someone she was dating.

But of course, no such luck. The only lesbian action I've seen since I've been here was in the back of my friend's sister's minivan with some girl who was convinced by guy to kiss me. And who was I to say no? I mean, making out with people is a blast, especially straight girls. They like to really get into because they've never done it before, or that's what they always say.

"Yeah. How do you know her?" She asks.

"Oh, uh, we live in the dorms together and she befriended me the first day of school, and we hit it off right then." I respond with a smile.

"Cool" She says back, and checks her cell phone.

"Yep" I look around and wave Kyla over to us.

"Kyla, this is Ashley, we are befriending her so that she won't look so bored at another party" I say playfully and pull out my phone. "So, you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live with my boyfriend Aiden"

"Oh cool" There is an awkward silence. "I don't mean to sound weird or anything, especially since we just met, but can I get your number?" I stammer over my words.

She stares at me for about two seconds.

"You know, if you ever want to go to a party and want someone to hang out with while your boyfriend is drinking" I say nervously.

"Oh yeah, totally!" She Smiles at me, sensing that I am nervous.

"Sweet" I get her number and then abruptly Kyla wants to leave so I go with her, to take care of her drunken ass.

When I get back to my dorm, all I can think about is the gorgeous girl I just met and I dream about her that night.

Maybe in this stupid town, I will find someone. Just maybe.


	2. Parties and Disney movies? Check

Parties and Disney movies? Check

"No, dude, I don't like 'big tits' as you like to put it" I say annoyed to my friend Max.

From a distance, it is easy to believe he is gay, but he is far from it, bisexual, maybe, but that is something we never discuss.

"What about a big butt?" He is grilling me about the kind of girls I am attracted to.

I sigh, not wanting to keep this conversation going. "No, I like medium sized butts" I demonstrate with my hands.

"Do you like my butt?" He asks me, pulling his pants down.

"MAX, no, I do not like you're butt, you're a dude" I turn around trying to get away from his butt.

He laughs at me. "Don't lie, you like it" He teases me and grabs me, turning me around.

I struggle to push him away, and then he starts dry humping me. He yells "Aye Papi Aye" I swing my leg up and go for his crotch, but he backs away. "You're no fun" He pouts "We're fighting"

I smirk at him "Right, well, I have to go. Later Max" I pat him on the stomach.

"I heart your face!" He yells after me as I leave his room.

I head back to my room. I open the door and am surprised to see my friend Moriah sitting on my bed, using m computer. "Uh, Hi" I say confused.

"Hey bitch, I'm using you're computer" She says.

"Yeah, I see that. How'd you get in here?" I ask confused.

"Your roommate let me in"

"Oh" I sit at my desk

"She just left to go riding"

"Sweet" I say with hardly any expression. Who does she think she is, using my stuff without asking?

"So, Ashley seems nice" I say randomly, I want to know more about this girl, and I know Moriah is her friend.

She looks up from the computer, with one eyebrow up "Yeah, she is"

I bite my lip, unsure of what to say next.

"You have the hotts for her, don't you?" She smiles wildly at me.

I hesitate "No"

"Yes you do!" She smirks at me, and I get up.

"God, you're such a jerk sometimes, you know that Moriah?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyways"

"Basically" I smile at her.

"I'm going over to John's again, do you wanna come tonight?"

I look at her and then to my desk and see the mounds of papers I need to read and write about. "I would love to, but I have homework"

She gives me puppy eyes, and pouts out her lower lip. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't" I say sadly.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then" She gets up and leaves.

I sigh, and pull out my phone, and stare at the new number labeled 'new girl'.

Should I text her? What would I text her about?

I don't even know.

"No, I can't come home this weekend babe" I say sadly into my phone.

"_why not?"_

"I don't have a ride" I bite my lip.

"_Are you sure you just haven't found another new girl?" She says bitterly._

I sigh and lean against my bed "Never. You're the only girl I want"

"_I miss you Spencer" She says softly. _

"I miss you too" I turn around upon hearing my name and see Moriah walking into my room. "Hey, I have to go, Moriah's here, but I will call you in the morning, okay?" I smile at Moriah.

"_Yeah, okay, talk to you later" _

I hang up the phone. "What's up chica?"

"I'm here to pregame with you" She says, holding up her purse.

I stare at her confused.

"I'm going to a party tonight, and you're coming with me stupid" she nudges me.

I laugh. "Awesome,where are we going?"

"Bobbie Jo's. Everyone is going to be there"

"Who's everyone?" I ask, taking a sip of the drink she made me.

"Ashley, Aiden, Kyla, John, Cory, Eli, Jake. You know, everyone" She says it like I know who exactly 'everyone is'

"Sweet" I nod my head. "I haven't seen Kyla in forever it seems like, I wish she wasn't always working" I say.

"I know, it's crazy, but I'm sure you guys will catch up and have a ton of fun tonight." She chugs the last of her drink and takes my hand. "Alright, let's go"

I stand in front of the mirror momentarily, spray some perfume on, fix my hair, and put on one of my skater hats.

Fuck yeah, let's party.

We arrive and immediately I am spotted by Kyla who engulfs me in a very large bear hug. "I'm so glad you are here!" She screams into my ear.

"I'm gay, not deaf Kyla" I say teasingly.

She mock laughs at me and then gives Moriah a hug. I then notice the auburn haired girl who I have been lusting after since I first got here.

Ashley.

She is standing in the corner of the room, seemingly arguing with her boyfriend Aiden. She raises her hands in the air and as she walks away, Aiden grabs her and she then punches him in the arm and he lets her go. She is walking right this way. We make eye contact briefly and then I look away quickly pretending that I was just look around at the party.

"Hey guys" She says, waving to us.

I don't say anything, I just smile. I lean in close to between Ashley and Moriah. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink, you guys want one?" I ask.

"No thanks" Moriah says "I've got my weapon right here" She holds up a bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, that would be great" Ashley says.

"Okay, I'll be right back" I smile, and make my way through the crowd of drunken college kids. Suddenly I feel someone's hand on my arm and I turn around to see who it is. It's Ashley. I stop walking. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, I'm just coming with you" She smiles and doesn't let go of me.

I smile to myself.

I am leaning against the wall trying to not pee my pants. I've been waiting for the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes. I bang on it loudly. "Hurry the fuck up, I need to pee"

The door opens and I am surprised to see Ashley standing there. Her makeup is somewhat smeared and I can tell she has been crying. 

"Oh, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry" I apologize quickly.

"No, it's fine. I didn't know it was you waiting out here, I thought you were Aiden" She let's out a sheepish laugh.

"You think I have a guy's voice?"

"No" She smile's at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just fine"

Liar.

"Okay, well, I really do need to pee, so, can you like, move?" I ask, crossing my legs effect.

"Oh right! Sorry." She moves out of the way and let's me in. As I'm about to close the door she turns around and pushes her way into the bathroom and locks the door. There is a loud knock instantly followed by Aiden's voice.

"Ashley, babe"

She puts her finger over her mouth telling me to be quiet.

I nod and sit down on the toilet. I don't care if she is in here, I have to pee.

After I'm done peeing I stand up and pull my pants back on. I lean against the wall and stare at my feet.

My eyes then move across the floor to her feet, and then up her body until I come eye to eye with her. She looks as if she might cry again. In a motion that I'm not very fond of, I take three steps forward and wrap my arms around her, holding her tight. She then begins to sob very loudly as Aiden begins to yell at the door between us and him.

We wait until he leaves and then I tell her "You leave first, and then I'll follow a few seconds later, okay?"

She nods "Yeah, okay"

Three weeks later.

"Want to come watch 'Beauty and the Beast' with Ashley and Me?" Moriah asks me.

I'm a sucker for any classic Disney movies, and she knows this. "Sure, when?"

"In like, fifteen minutes" She says nonchalantly.

"Alright, yeah, I'll be right back." I say hurriedly and walk up to my room.

I rush into my room and start stripping my clothes off before the door is even closed. My shirt is around my head when I realize that I'm not the only one in the room.

My roommate laughs. "Are you okay Lesbitron?" As she affectionately calls me.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I'm in a hurry, that's all" I say, almost out of breathe. I pull my shirt off and search my closet for something to wear. I put on a tank top and a hoodie, with my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I would put on a skirt to show off my legs, but it is wicked cold outside.

This town is full of right-wing, old school people, who aren't gay, not even a little bit. It's known strictly for its amazing powder days and people from all over the world flock here in the winter to experience skiing at it's finest. Welcome to Steamboat Springs, Colorado, my newest home and newest enemy. I moved here for college, but it ended up being a horrible idea. I mean, I thought in college that girls would be all about 'experiencing' new things, but that is not the case here. I am the only lesbian in this town that I know of, and it's horribly frustrating. But aside from the lack of lesbians, I'm having the time of my life.

"Oh, sweet"

"Yeah" I say rushed, and head back to Moriah's room. I knock on the door and instead of Moriah opening it, I see Ashley.

I smile at her. "Hey, what's up?" I brush against her and into the room.

"Just chillin" She replies.

"Sweet" I smile "Where's Moriah?" I look around.

She points to the bathroom. "She had to pee"

I nod my head and lean against the bed.

"So, you like Disney movies?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

I haven't seen or spoke to her since the party where she locked herself in the bathroom twice. Once with herself and once with me.

She stands across from me, leaning against the other bed, almost mirroring my position. "I love them" She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Right on" I say and look away, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I feel like she's sizing me up or something, but I can't tell and I'm not one to look another girl I just met in the eyes again. That's just too personal. Looking in the eyes of someone is rude, yes but it also leaves you vulnerable.

Moriah opens the bathroom door. "Ready?"

"Yeah" Ashley and I both say in unison.

Oh god, I feel like this girl is going to be the death of me.

She drives a white Subaru, very typical of anyone who lives in Colorado.

We enter her condo and sit down on the couch. "Sorry it's such a mess" She apologizes.

"It's fine, really" It's really not that messy, I don't know what she's talking about. She puts the movie in and sits next to Moriah, on the other side of the couch.

Lame

I kind of wanted to sit next to her.

Throughout the whole movie we discuss what we like and what we don't like about the movie. At the very end of the movie, her boyfriend Aiden and his friends come in and make fun of the movie. I am instantly annoyed but I don't say anything, except telling them to move out of the way so that we can actually see the movie.

"Sorry about those jerks" She says jokingly.

"Ready to go?" Moriah asks me.

"Yeah, sure" I say, bummed.

We get into her car. "So, what are you guys going to be for Halloween?' Ashley asks, looking in the rear view mirror at me, with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a baseball player, I'm ordering my outfit tomorrow" Moriah says excitedly.

"Nice! What about you Spencer?" She asks.

I look up "Oh, I think I'm going to be a snow bunny. I have plans with my sort of girlfriend, and I'm hoping to make her my actual girl friend on Halloween" A smile forms across my face, and I can't stop it. My sort of girlfriend, her name is Lilly. We met in the spring, and we've had a non-official relationship since then.

"Awesome, well, I'm sure you'll get her with a costume like that"

"Yeah" I breathe out, hoping she is right.

I have a serious crush on Lilly, and an infatuation with this Ashley girl.


	3. Spaghettio date?

Chapter 3

"Spencer, knock it off" I run my hands through her hair, making sure to mess it up.

Kyla swipes my hands away.

"Alright alright" I pull my hands back to my own personal bubble.

_Damn you're a sexy bitch._

My ringtone for Lilly "Hey you" I say sweetly.

"Hi" She hardly ever says just one word, so I know something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is a bitch" she says

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were just arguing about college stuff"

She is a year younger than me.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, thanks" She pauses "Hey, what are we doing for Halloween?"

I smile and Kyla laughs "Well, we are going to my friend Carl's house, he is having a party and who knows what else we might do" I say.

"I cannot wait to see you! What are you going to be?"

"A snow bunny, what about you? "

"Marilyn Monroe. I bet you're going to look so hot"

"I always do" I say playfully.

Kyla nudges me and holds up a sign that reads 'can I come with?'

"Hey babe, would it be okay if Kyla hangs out with us that night?"

"Of course she can"

"Did you hear that Ky?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Say it again babe" I put her on speaker phone.

"OF COURSE SHE CAN"

Kyla jumps off the bed and does a little happy dance. "YES! No I won't be alone!"

Lilly and I share a laugh. "Hey, I have to go, my mom is calling me, but I will call you soon"

She hangs up quickly. I've learned to not be offended when she does this; it's just something that happens when her mom walks in the room.

"So, I'm thinking that I am going to hang out with you and Lilly on Halloween" Moriah says suddenly during dinner.

"Really?" I say shocked not sure if she is asking or demanding.

"Yeah, I mean, John is going to FoCo and I don't want to go all the way to FoCo. And plus, Kyla is going with, so I figured it would be okay if I did" She shrugs her shoulders.

I nod my head "Where are you going to stay?" I ask.

"Wherever you sleep" She says.

"Well, I'm sleeping at Lilly's, so I'll ask if you can stay the night."

"Sweet, thanks" She smiles at me.

"No problem" I get up to leave the cafeteria but as I'm walking out the door, Ashley walks in with Aiden and a few other guys.

I smile "Hey"

"Hey!" She pulls me into a big hug and then continues walking. "

I look back over my shoulder and as the door is shutting I see her looking over her shoulder as well, at me.

I smirk and continue walking. She is so into me.

Well, maybe.

But why do I care if she is or isn't?

I have Lilly. Lilly is such a great girl. The moment we met we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I had never experienced this with any other girl. After a few weeks of us hanging out and always making out, I assumed she wanted to be with me. So, I made this master plan with her best friend to kidnap her and take her to the lookout above Boulder and tell her that I had this gnarly crash on my dirt bike and my ribs really hurt and that I wanted to show her my bruise. My plan was to then have 'Will you be mine?" written on my stomach but that plan fell apart quickly when I asked her what she would say if I asked her to be my girlfriend. She told me wasn't in the right place to be in a relationship, and that it's her 'memo' to lead girls on. I, of course, was heartbroken. I hadn't let someone get that close to me, emotionally speaking in a long time, and she had played me. They player had been played, who would have guessed. I told her I understood and she told me she still wanted to be friends, and I agreed. I mean, being friends couldn't hurt, right? I mean, we had been friends for the last few weeks, so it couldn't be that hard. But, we were also the friends who shared kisses when friends weren't looking or when I went to my car to get something that she had purposely forgot in it, and she would follow me and well you know, things happened.

After a while of this, I began to step away from her. I would make plans and then tell her some excuse about how I couldn't come, but really, I was scared to be around her because in the middle of the night before I would go to bed, I would find myself thinking about her and when I woke up she was the first person on my mind. Every time my phone rang, I was screaming inside saying "BE HER". She sensed that I was acting different towards her, and when I was out of the state for two weeks to visit Kyla and bring her back to Colorado with me, she called me asking me out on a date. My answer wasn't 'Yes, I would love to', instead I said "Why?" I was just as shocked as she was. "Lilly?" I asked, making sure she hadn't hung up on me.

"I have realized that I really do like you, and I think we should have an actual date" She was speaking softly, slowly. She was being honest.

"My favorite food is spaghettio's." I say quickly.

"Spaghettio date it is." I swear I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"You're serious?" I let out a laugh.

"Yes Spencer, I am serious. Look, call me before you go to bed okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Click. I hang up and stare at Kyla in disbelief. "I'm crazy" I breathe out.

There is a knock on my door so I get up and see who it is. To my surprise, Ashley is at my door.

"Hey Ashley" I say, leaning my head against the door. I am recovering from the night before. I went out with some friends and stole a few watermelons that were sitting in some person's front lawn and we went and blew them up. Creative, I know. And I woke up with multiple bite marks all over my body, which are probably from the new girl I met last night while at Wing night. Wing night is huge in Steamboat. It's every Tuesday and each wing only costs 66 Cents, which is a super good deal for all of us college kids in this expensive ski town. The last night thing I remember from last night was taking shots in the back of my friends car and then going to Wing Night and meeting this cute girl. She was flirting with me all night and needless to say, I have needs and when she headed to the bathroom and head nodded me to follow, I did not deny her. I followed her and did my thing. It was great, she was hot. I landed yet another hot 'straight' girl.

"Rough night?" She asks.

"Nope, it was fantastic actually" I smile. "Um, do you want to come in or something?" I ask. Seeing as how she is standing at my door randomly, I'm assuming she wants something from me.

"I do" She replies, and walks right in and sits on my bed.

I lean against the wall next to my bed. "So…" I say because I don't know what else to say.

"Thank you for the other night, at Bobbie Jo's"

"You're welcome" I smile and cross my arms. "Why did you come here?" I'm not trying to be rude, I'm simply asking a question.

"To say 'thank you' and because I was hoping that I could join you in Boulder on Halloween." She is fidgeting with one of my stuffed animals.

"I wasn't trying to be rude" I sit next to her.

She nods her ahead.

"I have to ask Lilly if you can stay over at her house first, but I think she won't mind, but I'm not promising anything either" She looks me straight in the eyes and I glance away.

"Why aren't you going to be with Aiden?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't want to go to FoCo."

"Ah, I see. He is going with John."

"Yep, and he doesn't want me to go with them, which is stupid because I'm his girlfriend. He should want me to be with him, right?" Her voice has gotten louder and I am shocked.

I clear my throat. "right!" I answer. "Want me to beat him up? Because I can" I say nonchalantly, with my arms flexed to prove my point.

She laughs at my forced enthusiasm. "You're ridiculous, you now that?"

"It crosses my mind every now and again" I bite my lip. "Look, I have a ton of homework to finish but I will see you around, okay?" I stand up and open the door.

She looks at me and starts to walk out the door.

I grab her hand. "I'm not trying to kick you out, but I am here for school" I say apologetically.

"I know" She smiles and continues on her way back to where ever she came from.

I close the door and lean against it. I let out a big sigh and then sit down at my desk staring at the mound of homework that has piled up. I grab a notebook and start to do work.


	4. Fcktards

**Two and a half weeks till Halloween. **

"Look mom, I don't want talk about this anymore. I'll be there, okay?" I angrily run my fingers through my messy hair and toss the phone onto my unmade bed.

"Are you alright cupcake?" Kyla's voice is muffled under my blankets and layers of stuffed animals.

"Yeah, just my mom bugging me about coming home on Wednesday" I let my eyes wander to the picture of my family on my wall. Everyone's in it, Glen, Clay, Me, and mom and dad. We all look so happy but that isn't the case these days.

"Don't you have class Wednesday?" Kyla sits up and leans against the wall sleepily. She forced herself into my room last night and crawled into my bed while I was sleeping. She was too drunk to sleep by herself she said. See, we made this pact a few years back that we would never sleep alone when drunk, so when she or I aren't sleeping with other people, we are in each other's beds.

"It's college, I'm not expected to actually attend class" I grin at her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Um, sure, if you don't want to pass any of your classes" She deadpans.

"I have all A's thank you very much" I say matter-a-factly.

"Uh-huh" She giggles and then becomes very quiet.

My throat is becoming dry just thinking about Wednesday and my hands begin to shake. "Ky" I say softly.

"I'll go with you" She takes my hand in hers.

"Thanks"

"Hey wait up!" I shout out to Moriah as I exit the dorms.

She turns around waits for me. "Where have you been?" She asks.

I look at her. "I've been here"

"Why haven't I seen you since Saturday night?"

It is now Tuesday and it's true, I haven't seen her since then. I haven't actually seen much of anyone the last two days except Kyla.

"I've been busy" I say defensively.

"Busy fucking Ashley?" She accuses.

"God, no! I have not been fucking Ashley. She has a boyfriend" I hear my phone ringing and I answer it. "Yeah?" I give her an apologetic look.

"When are getting here?" My mother says rudely to me.

"Love you too Mom" I say rudely back.

I hear her sigh into the phone. I can just picture her rolling her eyes at me in disapproval. "Look, I'm leaving tonight with Kyla after her 4 O'clock class which gets out at 5, so we'll be there around 8, okay?"

"Alright, see you then"

"Bye mom"

"Spencer, wait" She says.

"What?" I deadpan.

"I love you"

I smile "I love you too mom" I hang up and Moriah is trying to figure out what I was talking about, I can tell by the way she is looking at me.

"You're going home tonight?"

I scratch my head. "Uh, yeah"

"But it's like, Tuesday" She says it as if I don't know.

"Yes, thank you captain obvious" I nudge her.

"How come you're going home?"

"I have some family things to take care of" I say mysteriously.

"Oh"

"Yep" and then I realize we are at the main building where my class is. "Well, I'll see you later" I wave at Moriah and walk inside.

I am taking my trash out when I see Ashley sitting in her Subaru outside the dorms. She doesn't see me at first and I try to walk by without her seeing me completely, but that effort fails quickly. As I am throwing the bag into the dumpster I hear her call my name. I stick my hands in my pockets and walk towards her. "Hey Ashley" I smile at her.

She leans against her car.

"Taking the trash out?" She asks as if I didn't just walk from the dumpster.

"Yeah" I sigh. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I like going home, but not for the reason I have to go home tonight.

"If you didn't want to talk to me, you didn't have to" She gets upset and gets in her car.

It happens so fast I can't even protest. I tap on her window and she reluctantly rolls it down. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. I actually enjoy hanging out with you. I just have to go home to take care of some family stuff and I'm pretty stressed about it, so don't take my crappy attitude too personally, alright?" I am leaning pretty far into her car, our faces are inches apart.

She picks at her steering wheel and shrugs her shoulders. "Are you sure it's because you don't like me?"

"I'm positive. I actually think you're kind of adorable" I put my charm on and she gives her killer smile.

"You're really gay" She pushes my head out of the car.

I stumble back and stare at her confused.

"Have fun at home" She waves to me and then Aiden get's in the car and she starts to drive away.

I flip them off as they drive off. "Fucktards" I mutter under my breath. I turn around in a hurry and before I can stop myself and run right into Kyla making her fall to the ground.

"Geeze Spence, angry much?" She gives me a dirty look and I immediately help her up.

"I didn't know you were behind me" I put my arm around her shoulders. "I heart your face" I say affectionately.

"I heart yours too" She smiles at me and then kicks me in the butt. "C'mon, we are leaving in fifteen minutes, meet me back here!" She goes dashing down the hallway as I walk up the stairs to my room.

I get back to my room and hurriedly pack my stuff. I will be home till Saturday and I hope I have everything I need. I am leaving my room when I see Ashley is calling me. "Hello?"

"Hey Spencer"

I shuffle out of my room with my three bags. I always pack too much stuff, my parents are the same way. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for pushing you out of my car"

"You think that bothered me?" I ask amazed.

"Well you did flip me off as I drove away"

I laugh "I was really just flipping Aiden off for being such a douche the other night" I explain.

She laughs at my humor, which is always good. "Oh, well, I guess I can understand that"

"Yep" I struggle to walk down the stairs with all my bags. "Hey, I'm about to leave and I'm having difficulty talking to you and getting these bags downstairs, so I will see you when I get back, alright?" I drop one bag and then as I'm stepping over it, I trip and fall down the last few stairs. I end up sprawled out and I look up to see the front desk has about fifteen people surrounding it who are all staring at me.

Awesome

I groan and stand up. "I'm okay, thanks for asking" I say sarcastically as I gather my bags and my phone. I am still connected to my phone call with Ashley. "Ashley?"

"Are you okay?" She says worriedly.

"Yeah, I just fell down a flight of stairs" I say nonchalantly and continue walking outside.

"Well I'm glad you didn't die" She says, which leaves me smiling when she hangs up.

Kyla sees this. "Why are you smiling so much?" she opens the back of her car.

"No reason" I answer quickly and then get into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure" She winks at me and starts the car.

"Come on Sherlock Holmes, let's get this show on the road" I smile at her.

"Heck yes!" She puts the CD I made for her when we moved out here in August.

I can't help but laugh when I'm with her but it still doesn't make the knots in my stomach go away.

It's been exactly two years tomorrow since he died, and it still haunts me.


End file.
